


加油啊！和泉小织织！

by Narikso



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narikso/pseuds/Narikso
Summary: 七濑陆指着和泉小织织：一织，它不能变小点吗？和泉一织：（怒）
Relationships: Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 6





	加油啊！和泉小织织！

“要不就算了……”

“闭嘴。”和泉一织气急败坏，压低声音警告道，“不准说话。”

“可是真的进不去吧……”

“把手拿开。”

“不要。”

“七濑さん 。”

“呜……”

陆不情不愿把手从小穴上拿开。他大张着腿躺在床上，下身的细缝稍稍打开了些，能从半开的小缝里看见粉嫩的媚肉。白嫩的阴部涂抹了过多的润滑液，看着亮晶晶的。过多的润滑液流到身底下，就像还没有被插入就流了一滩淫水。

问题是，他还没被肏。和泉小织织，进不去。

这是个严肃的问题。

非常严肃的问题。

十分钟前，陆兴致勃勃脱掉两人衣服，看着一织套上避孕套越发不安。一织为了顺利，准备了两瓶润滑油，本来只用一点就好了，陆直接往他的肉穴上挤了一瓶，有一些润滑液估计顺着小洞进到体内了。

小织织太争气了，一织在男厕所从来都是自豪地掏出小织织，哼，完美高中生从头到脚都是完美的。学校甚至有传言说偶像的那里据说都很大。

结果在陆这里就变味了。小织织的头刚进去，小织织的哈罗都没说呢，陆蹬着床连连后退，捂着小缝摇头。

陆眨巴着纯真的大眼睛对一织说：“等小织织变小了再抱我可以吗？”

和泉一织怒火中烧，傻蛋闭嘴！

“呜呜，真的会坏掉的嘛……”陆撒娇说，“我那里就那么一点点……一织……”

“不是你今晚让我过来抱你的吗。”

“是这样啦，可是你看也进不去啊。”陆大咧咧掰开阴部，手指撑开肉穴，让肉棒顶在肉穴口，然后往里塞，其动作正正经经傻不拉几没有一丝色情的味道。“你看，真的进不去耶！”

“闭，嘴。”

“一织你好凶啊！”

和泉一织备受煎熬。他应该萎掉的，这幅样子怎么可能硬得起来，硬起来才叫真爱吗？不叫，那叫强人所难！可是萎掉又很丢脸，谁知道七濑さん会不会 担心他男性功能有问题。龟头顶在湿润的穴口，温热的液体连带穴肉让敏感的龟头舒服起来，一时半会萎不掉。

七濑陆非常忐忑。在他发现一织操不进去后长舒一口气，把一织看得气不打一处来。今天是谁暧昧地凑在他耳边说今晚来房间，还买了草莓味的套套等着他。现在好了，还没进几厘米就反悔了，捂住小缝哭哭唧唧。

“你等着，我再倒一点。”和泉一织捏住润滑剂，掰开七濑陆又一次覆盖住小缝的手。

“哇，好凉，呜！”小缝掩盖不了粉嫩的媚肉，因为冰凉的润滑液而收缩着，一织把手指捅进肉穴里，将润滑液涂进去。手指在肉穴里转动，略微弯曲抠挖着。里面一层一层的媚肉吸着他的手指，一织又加入了一根手指，慢慢扩张着。

“一织你好熟练……恩……你是不是有性生活啊？”

“七濑さん， 偶像不可以说后面几个字。”

“唉，真的吗？我没听说过啊？”

“是的。”《七濑さん偶像法则》第一百七十条规定的，你没听说过很正常，毕竟是我编写的。

“啊……唔唔……”

“舒服吗？”

“你可以摸摸这里吗？我想让一织碰……”

陆把一织空着的手放在阴蒂上，一织了然，用指腹按压着，轻轻捏起来，扭动着小豆豆。

“恩……好舒服……”

“你一个人也会碰这里吗？”

“为什么要问这个……啊……”阴蒂传来的快感酥酥麻麻，肉壁绞紧，一织的手指做出抽插的动作。

一织俯身在陆的耳边问：“你一个人会背着我自慰吗？”

“呜呜……一织。”陆的肉穴被他游刃有余地玩弄着，脑袋里就剩下索求快感了。一织低沉的声音就在耳边响起，陆的耳尖红起来，肉穴流出水，被一织手指堵着。

“会，会的……一织都不碰我……”

“你刚才不是不让我碰？”

“那是，太大了，啊……啊呜，进不去的啦……”

“能进去的。”

“万一坏了怎么办？”陆想夹紧双腿，一织看出来他想干什么，直起腰，膝盖压在陆的大腿上。托形体课和舞蹈课的福，七濑陆的身体柔软得很。现在七濑陆的双腿被压成“一”字，肉穴完全暴露出来，随着玩弄而吮吸着一织的手指。

在高潮前夕，一织停了下来。

七濑陆喘着气，低头瞅见一织把肉棒顶在穴口，咽口吐沫：“真……真的要进来吗？等它变小好不好？”

和泉一织阴阳怪气地笑起来：“快瞧瞧无敌的七濑さん害怕的样子。哈哈。”

“你根本没在笑，你在嘲讽我对吧！哪有这样的？！哇等等！它真的不能变小吗！”七濑陆叫道，全然没有之前沉浸在快感里的样子。

“您这个人真是不可思议，我好不容易营造起来的气氛，你一开口全给毁了，你不要说话了。”和泉一织说，“不要说话，不要说话，不要说话。”

“你在催眠我吗？”

“对，你被我催眠了。”

“我没有！”

和泉一织咬牙切齿，“今天我就要进去。”

七濑陆被认真的和泉一织帅到，皱着眉的男子高中生认真起来真是赏心悦目：“哇！一织好帅！”

“谢谢夸奖。你来掰开。”

“唉……”陆不愿意动。

“好吧，如果是我，我可不保证你会不会难受。”

“我来我来！”陆赶紧扯开滑溜溜的两片嫩肉，不忘叮嘱，“你轻点哦……”

“哼，我好歹也做过功课的。”和泉一织得意地说。

“我、我也有哦！”

和泉一织平生一股悲凉，他家纯洁的Superstar……

“我去问了大和さん！”

和泉一织闭上眼，悲凉感更胜一层楼，怎么想明天大和都会过来打探的吧：“……我不想听。你不要说话，要不就唱歌。算了，也别唱歌了。”

“为什么啊，唱歌我还是可以的。”

和泉一织一脸胃疼：“我以后会一听到歌就想起这种事。”

“原来如此，要专心工作呢……”

“所以，为什么我苦心营造的浪漫气氛没有了！”

和泉一织拍了一巴掌娇嫩的阴部，七濑陆“哇”了一声，奈何大腿被一织压着逃不走。刚才那一巴掌还打在了阴蒂上，陆颤抖着身子，肉穴喷出一滩淫水。

“啊……咦？”

热乎乎的淫水喷在一织挺立的肉棒上，他腿根也有一些。

七濑陆本来掰开阴唇的手也放开，胸口起伏着，还没意识到已经潮吹了，只以为是高潮：“怎么了？”

“没、没什么。”一织慌忙。

肉棒又硬了些，前段在肉缝滑动，找到肉缝下面的入口，缓缓地挤进去。

“唔唔……”

“七濑さん，放松。马上就进去了。”

“就算你这么说，我在努力了……”陆小声说。控制着肉穴不去饥渴地含住肉棒，两手把两片肉唇扯开，他的腿还被固定着，只能控制屁股往上移动，更好地接纳肉棒。

“恩恩……我感受到了哦。七濑さん真的很努力了。”

“真的能进去吗……要不要等它变小……”

和泉一织从牙缝里蹦出两个字：“不、能。”

“你居然管不住小织织！坏男人！”

“这词从哪学的？唉，您闭嘴吧。算我拜托您了。”

“一织，你太让我失望啦！呜……！”

趁七濑陆指控的一瞬间，和泉一织借着肉穴的淫液和润滑液，揉搓着充血的阴蒂，一下顶进了肉穴。

“啊……”

陆仰起脖子，弓起背，一织能感受到陆的肉穴抽搐着，花心流出水，却喷在了进来的肉棒前端。

一织动了动，两片阴唇被肉棒分开，乖顺地贴在肉棒上。阴唇刚才挨过一巴掌，一织并没有用力，陆的那里却泛了点红，柔嫩得碰不得。

“呼……进……进去了？”

“进去了。”

“真的吗？”

“你感受下。”

陆低下头，一织故意把肉棒抽出来，在陆的视线下插进肉穴里。一织亲吻陆的额头，“辛苦了。”

“啊……”陆低声呻吟着，两手抱着一织，“真的能进去……”

“我都说了可以，你怕什么？”

“我哪有怕，啊……一织慢一点，……你怎么那么熟练？”

“都说了我有做功课。”

“唉？你……恩……你也问过大和さん ？”

“七濑さん啊……”

“恩？”

肉棒操弄的速度变快，也粗暴了不少。

和泉一织千言万语，在床上化成说烂的两个字：“闭嘴。”

陆不用闭嘴也说不出话，肉穴吞吐着肉棒，过多的润滑液随着抽插被挤出来些，再加上肉穴自身也被草出来了淫水，抽插的水声让陆害羞不已，抓着身下的床单嗯嗯啊啊地求一织慢一点。

还好和泉一织有傲人的自制力，要知道刚开了荤的小处男不会温柔到哪里去。但和泉一织自诩世界第一完美恋人，无论如何都要维持完美的形象。在他眼里，陆并不需要做任何功课，由他来引导着陆去感受身体的美妙就好了。陆身体的秘密连同心灵都会被他掌控。

呻吟声提高了一个调，一织低沉地喘着气，陆无意中夹紧了肉棒，和泉一织喉头泄露一声：“啊……！”

陆盯着他：“刚才是你的声音？”

“不是！”

“……是一织的声音！好可爱！”陆两眼放光。

和泉一织有种不好的预感。

“我还要听！”

“七——”

一织还没有说话，陆蛮横地拽着他，一转攻势，把一织压在身下，肉穴吐出来半截小织织，陆跪在一织身上，一手分开两片肉唇，一手按在一织结实的胸肌上，慢慢往下坐吞下小织织。因为重力，肉棒比之前更深入了点，陆舔舔嘴唇。

“我要听一织叫！”

“七濑さん！”

陆充耳不闻，学着一织的样子亲吻一织的脖子，轻轻咬着白嫩的皮肤。

现在不是计较吻痕的事，和泉一织不想丧失冷酷的形象，男子高中生按着陆的腰，想掌握主动权，没想到陆眼泪汪汪趴在他胸口，可怜巴巴说：“我想听嘛……”

满分。

和泉一织无比悲凉地闭上眼。

狡猾的七濑さん，可恶！根本无法拒绝！

陆完全不知道骑乘式怎么动，那根肉棒仿佛要贯穿他，小穴里全都是它，滚烫的温度让小穴柔软下来。陆胡乱动了动，很快发现了窍门，他学什么东西都快。他向前动了会，又向后动，这样可以摩擦到体内凸起的一点，几个回合下来，他哭着说：“一织，我想听，呜呜……可是我怎么又高潮了……”

和泉一织叹气，让陆乖乖躺好。

“那样我就听不到了。”

“可以的可以的。”

“真的吗？”

陆起身，嫩穴吐出挺立充血的肉棒，跟肉棒之间还有黏腻透明的淫液连着。陆伸手把黏糊糊的丝扯断，离纸巾太远了，就抹在自己的大腿上。好奇地摸了摸小织织，忍不住用细缝摩擦着它，小豆又滑又硬，而肉唇又万分柔软。

“……”

七濑さん，也许在色情方面是天然的天才。

陆玩够了，跟一织换了个姿势。肉穴本来就湿润，再次进入万分容易，和泉一织不由敬佩起他的自制力。小织织也真给他争气，不迟到不早退。

一想起七濑陆的控制大小论，和泉一织就止不住生气。太蠢了，太蠢了！不可理喻的蠢！（怒）（怒）（怒）

身上人突然加快速度，花心不断被顶弄，陆没搞明白一织为什么突然这么凶，可是花心被肏开的快感让他没工夫去想那么多。交合的愉悦太过野蛮，控制了他的身体。

直到高潮，七濑陆都没听见和泉一织叫的第二声。七濑陆固执起来，非要听一织叫，他们又换了个姿势，七濑陆跪趴在床上，边被操，屁股边挨了几下，嗷了一声，背着打一织。

不痛不痒，真可笑呢，七濑さん。让你说小织织可以变小。

等两个人都歇了，一织给陆清理完身体，换好床单，把用过的避孕套扔进垃圾桶。

七濑陆哼哼唧唧窝在一织怀里说下次一定要听到，一织告诉他那是不可能的，但是梦里都会有。

和泉一织快闭上眼了，七濑陆蹭着他的腿，贴在他身上嘀咕：“下次把小织织变小点吧。”

……

…………

七——濑——陆！！！！


End file.
